Nick's Dream
by Penelope36
Summary: So here it is for those of you who are curious to find out what kind of dream Nick Lucas had that made him rush to the bathroom in the middle of the night to relieve some tension.A side-story to a 'Complete 180'. NACY. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT.


So here it is for those of you who are curious to find out what kind of dream Nick Lucas had that made him rush to the bathroom in the middle of the night to relieve some _tension_.

For this story, the song that helped me write this was _Scala & Kolacny Brothers's cover of Radiohead's song "Creep". _It's such a beautifully haunting song. I suggest you listen to it (maybe even while you read this. It really goes well with this scene). It's also one of the songs that helped me write my other story "A Complete 180". If you haven't done so, please read and review that story too (preferably before you read this story). Thanks.

**WARNING: PLEASE DON'T READ ANY FURTHER IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH. THANK YOU.**

**Nick's Dream**

_**A Side Story to 'A Complete 180' (Chapter 5)**_

He's seen this scene. He's been here before but instead of it being morning, the moonlight streamed into Macy's bedroom. He stood in the middle of the room and she was standing before him in nothing but her under garments. Just like that fateful morning, he walked in on her changing and Nick felt his heart speed up as he was clearly turned on by the image of the petite brunette who was wearing very little.

"Nick…kiss me," she whispered in a seductive tone. Clearly, this time around she didn't want him to leave and close the door.

And he didn't know what compelled him to do it but he rushed over to her and took her into his arms and kissed her so fiercely, it surprised him. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't right. This was Macy after all but before he could escape, she linked her arms around him and while still kissing, she slowly guided him to her bed.

_This wasn't good, _Nick thought. _This was definitely not good._

But his mind and body were in two completely different places because right now when his mind was telling him to _stop_ his body was telling him to _continue_. _And boy_, did he continue. Their kiss deepened as their tongues entwined with one another. He had to adjust his position when he gently guided her to lie on her back. They needed to catch their breaths.

Nick looked down at her and he could see the a look of lust _and _compassion in her eyes.

She gently stroked his cheek and Nick closed his eyes as he leaned his cheek into her palm.

Nick lowered his head so that he could hungrily kiss her. It was as if he became possessed and the only way he could go on was if he made contact with Macy at all times. His fingers unclasped her bra and he palmed her breast while she arched her back so that she could feel more of him. They were both so aggressive about it all. At one point, Macy was on top of him and she ripped his shirt off his body. While in the moment of heated pleasure, Nick felt her grab his hand and slowly led him down towards the band of her underwear.

He had to stop kissing her now and she said it so quietly but he definitely heard what she wanted him to do.

"Nick, I want you to…feel me…"

All he could do was nod and he was captivated as he watched her slip out of her underwear. He never toucheda girl _there_ before so he had the right to feel as if he could pass out at any second. Macy probably sensed his hesitation because she took his hand in hers and guided his hand. She felt so warm and wet inside. He really didn't know what he was doing but he kept the pace that she set for him and before he knew it, he was fingering her all in his own. He never pleasured a girl before so the sight of Macy whimpering in satisfaction gave him a special sense of pride because it was him _and only him _that was making her lose control. And so while he made even more bold touches he needed to kiss her once more.

The situation was already spiraling out of control. There was no turning back.

He knew this wasn't right. He was only sixteen years old. He shouldn't be having this kind of _relations _with a girl. It was wrong. He could get her into so much trouble. The thought of getting her pregnant should be frightening enough because he wasn't ready to be a father. He could barely take care of himself! But despite his inhibitions, he slowly unbuckled his belt and Macy eagerly pulled any last piece of garment from his body so that both of them could feel skin against skin. And she kissed him deeply and when they parted they both looked into each others eyes. There was an unspoken understanding between them. Nick took a deep breath before he made his next move. He gently laid her back down. Both of them held their unfaltering gaze at each other. He could swear he could hear her heart beating loudly or was it his heart that was ringing through his ears? He wasn't sure and he didn't really care because he knew it was time.

He parted her legs and was positioning himself. But before he did anything, he had to ask.

"Are you sure?..." Even in his unconsciousness, Nick was as polite as he was in real life.

"Please…" was all she said and it happened in one quick second.

Because he never did this before he wasn't sure if he was doing it right but he must have been on the right track because once he entered her Nick found himself engulfed in pure bliss. She was so tight and warm inside. It was like nothing he ever felt before. _She felt so good._

And then he heard her inhale sharply—it was the sound the petite brunette made when her virginity was taken for the first time. He wanted to remember that sound forever.

Nick was always a gentleman even in his dreams and so he knew from his sex-ed classes and _crude _stories he heard, that the first time always hurts for a girl. Judging by Macy's jagged breaths and the way she tightly clutched the sheets underneath her, he could tell she was painfully adjusting to the sensation of him inside of her. So resisting his urge to move, he marveled at the sensation of just being one with her and tried his best to comfort her. He couldn't kiss her mouth because she was still trying to catch her breath but he kissed everywhere else. Nick nibbled her ear lobe and kissed her forehead and then her cheek and then her collarbone.

When he heard her breathing calm down, he looked at her to see how she was. Macy looked up at him with eyes half closed and hair disheveled. He noticed the sweat on her forehead and the red hue on her cheeks. _She was stunning._

Again, there was this understanding as they looked into each others' eyes and all she did was give him a slight nod.

He began to move steadily and he heard her gasp from the sensation of him thrusting in and out of her. Eventually, she was moaning in pleasure as Nick found a good pace for them. Together their bodies created a steady rhythm. They were so in sync like a team—just like when they were both studying for his geometry exam together. But of course, this was something completely different because Nick certainly wasn't thinking about circles and triangles right now. The only thing on his mind was how good it felt being with Macy. _His Macy. _A sense of possessiveness overtook him and he quickened his pace causing Macy to moan in surprise.

Sex was a confusing thing. No, don't get him wrong it felt good—_really good _but it was also, for a lack of a better word, _animalistic_ because as much as he wanted to be gentle and careful with her a part of him wanted to ravage her senseless. He was driven by his inherent urge to finish. Partnered with the fact that she was also egging him on as she stroked his back and kissed his neck, she wasn't encouraging him in any way to be any more gentle with her. Maybe it was because he was still young that he couldn't control himself. Whatever it was he knew that his mind wasn't functioning as well as he hoped since he found himself giving in to his sexual urges.

He found it surprising but very thankful that none of her family members interrupted them while in the middle of doing the deed because they weren't exactly quiet about it. Nick couldn't stop himself from loudly moaning her name incessantly and he heard her increased cries of pleasure with every thrust. It would take a complete idiot to not figure out what they were doing by the sounds they were making. But he didn't want to linger on the thought of having to stop doing what he was doing with Macy because he didn't think he _could ever stop_ if he had to because he was so into Macy right now that his whole being was concentrated on the sensation of being with _and _in her.

And then he felt it. They both did. Nick held onto her tightly as he climaxed. He collapsed on top of her clearly worn out by it all. She absently stroked his back as he lay on top of her. It was only then that he realized how much of his skin was touching hers. However, instead of feeling self-conscious about it, he was at ease. It was like he was made for her and she was made for him. It felt beautiful.

He propped himself up with his elbows as he turned to look at her. She was looking up at him lovingly and Nick reached over and ran his fingers through her soft dark brown hair.

"Macy…I lo—

And just like that real Nick quickly sat up on his bed just before he could finish saying that pesky four letter word in his dream again…_he didn't love Macy…did he? _He was panting and it felt like he ran a marathon. His shirt was damp from the cold sweat he was in. Then he realized that wasn't the only place that was _wet_ in his body and so he rushed to the bathroom to take care of some _unfinished business. _

It was useless though. He couldn't sleep now especially since his dream provided him with a plethora of new images of Macy in compromising positions. She definitely was not good for his health as far as he was concerned. _But what on earth was that dream about?_ He felt embarrassed, ashamed, yet excited. He was a boy after all with raging hormones so it was inevitable for him to have a wet dream at least once in awhile…But with _Macy?_ He couldn't have this. It was purely illogical. If he wanted to keep things the same between them, he needed to stay away from her. He just knew this feeling would go away if he avoided her from now on…_or at least that was what he thought_.

_**The End**_

**Closing remarks:**

_I don't really know what compelled me to write this. I've just been inspired a lot lately especially since I started writing 'A Complete 180'. I know this is for a mature audience but I felt like it was integral to the story because it shows the internal conflict and dual nature of Nick's unconsciousness and consciousness. One side, his dream self, is clearly okay with being intimate with Macy, while the other side (his real-life ego) is afraid to even get close to her since his feelings are slowly starting to change towards her. But in both states, Nick refuses to confront his feelings for Macy. He just can't say he loves her just yet even though this dream just proves that he deeply cares and cherishes her. I don't want to get into a deep analysis about this all. Who knows, maybe I just wanted to write an intimate and tender scene between Nick and Macy. Whatever it is, comment and review! I'd love to hear what you think. Be sure to check out the main story "A Complete 180"! Thanks._

_-Penelope36 _


End file.
